This invention relates to substituted 1,2,4-triazine compounds and compositions containing the same (hereinafter "substituted triazines") which are useful for controlling insects in agricultural crops. More particularly, this invention relates to certain 6-substituted 3,5-diamino-1,2,4-triazine compounds and compositions, and their use as insecticides against a variety of insects, including larvae such as the tobacco budworm.